


Happiness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: This is all he wants.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 96  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: Purpleyin  
> Prompt: Wish!Hook/happiness  
> Summary: This is all he wants.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set in S7, after Wish!Hook is awakened again.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was originally going to do a series of two-stanza tanka poems for Wish!Hook/happiness, Regina/happiness, and Zelena/happiness, but Wish!Hook didn't want to share, so here we are. LOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None.

This is all he wants:  
The happiness others have.  
Daughter at his side,  
No curse to separate them.  
Not now or in the future.

The road of his life  
Is forked and diverges much.  
Not an easy life,  
Even if it doesn't match  
That of his doppelganger.

This damnable curse  
Has stolen Alice from him  
But will not break him.  
He is made of stronger stuff.  
They will be reunited.

Distances be damned,   
He may never let her go.  
He knows he'll have to,  
If only for her True Love  
Claiming her place at her side.


End file.
